projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 28: The Realm of Overlords
Astaroth detects intruders inside his castle and decides to head out, seeing a perfect opportunity. The party arrives in the castle, and some are familiar with this place. Arthur explains that they are back in the Demon World, and in the Demon Lord Astaroth's castle no less. Skeith showed up here before, and BlackRose wonders what he was wandering around for. Just then, KOS-MOS detects Aura's presence and Kite sees her at the top of the stairs. She explains that Skeith isn't here and that Skeith obtained a certain power, causing something to happen in The World. She lost most of her power when Skeith split her into fragments and needs Kite's bracelet immediately. They head for her, knowing that Aura may vanish before long. As the group on the lower level advances, Riemsianne shows up behind the doors. She wished to see the strength of Astaroth, and she never expected to have this kind of power. She also decides to try and take Toma's Shining Force after talking with Astaroth and Jedah and calls out her troops. As soon as the others moved forward, Astaroth shows up behind the door along with...Astaroth?! Most of the heroes are surprised at the twin demon lords, and they are not pleased with having uninvited guests. He then calls out some unexpected help: Morolians. He reveals that Riemsianne's magic is the reason for their involvement in the fight. He calls out more of his men, and then the High Noble shows up. Jedah explains that he feels obligated from a previous incident, plus he does not want to feel bored. The heroes now realize they now have to deal with all 3 (4) demon overlords, but they have to push through if they want to save Aura. Just when they were making progress, two Shielders appear on the balcony but the heroes keep pushing forward. Riemsianne retreats when she realizes that Toma and Cyrille have grown stronger, and leaves for an unknown area. Kurt is disappointed when he couldn't get any info about Selvaria, but they keep pushing forward. The first Astaroth leaves, but says he'll be back. Arthur wonders if he was the real Astaroth or if they both are. The second one retreats, saying the power in the demon world is growing. Arthur begins to wonder if someone is pulling the strings, or if he still has something up his sleeves. Jedah makes his usual philosophical musings, then leaves. Dante thinks he came here for more than just helping the demon lords. Kite and BlackRose manage to get to Aura's last fragment, but she explains that it will only get harder from here. As soon as all the demons are vanquished, Aura explains that Skeith is no longer in the demon world. He is using his transport data to collect something and is back in The World. X says that they need to free cyberspace before getting to other matters. Aura then transports them to the current Mac Anu... Strategy: To get Kite to Aura in 10 turns, equip him with a ZOC Nullify item like Roaming Charm beforehand. Kite should have the Ap Do skill at this point. If not, use Ichiro's Cpt. Com: Wind or Flynn's Marching Orders skills to move everyone forward. A lot of monsters will appear if one of the groups make it to a certain point on the map, so be ready. Party Members Akira & Pai Bahn Ryu & Ken Juri Batsu Yuri & Estelle Flynn KOS-MOS & T-elos Alisa Bosconovitch Toma & Cyrille Arthur Valkyrie Chris & Jill Rikiya Bruno Chun-Li & Morrigan Jin & Xiaoyu Heihachi Ulala Frank & Hsien-Ko Kite & BlackRose Neneko X & Zero Ichiro & Sakura Gemini & Erica Devilotte Lady Dante & Demitri Haken & Kaguya Sänger Kurt & Riela Imca Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Reiji & Xiaomu Saya Soma & Alisa Lindow Kogoro & Mii Tron & Servbots Enemies Red Arremer x5 Red Arremer Ace x7 Red Arremer King x2 White Arremer x3 Sin Scissors x4 Bloody Mari x5 Marionette (Purple) x5 Hell Pride x2 Hell Wrath x2 Dark Stalker x6 Dark Serpent x2 Master Medusa x6 Succubus x6 Zombie (Purple) x6 Yellow Morolian x3 Blue Morolian x3 Purple Morolian x3 Shielder x2 Riemsianne La Vaes (Boss) Equipment Drop: Demonic Cape Astaroth x2 (Boss) Jedah Dohma (Boss) Equipment Drop: Blood Scythe Items Gold Armor, Omnipotent Soda, Devil Star, Golden Brown Pizza Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter